1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to document description and more specifically to generating short labels for web documents.
2. Art Background
Web users often submit short queries intended to return the entry page for a topic or a host, while their real intention is to find a particular page in the host. For example, a user interested to buy computers from APPLE® might search only for “apple”. If presented with URLs or snippets of popular pages in the apple.com domain the user would likely click directly on the link to the popular page they originally targeted. However, search result page (SRP) area is scarce and thus valuable, and showing lots of URLs, snippets and other text is often impractical.
A common solution is to provide “quicklinks” to popular pages in a host. These are text links, typically with short labels, that point to pages internal to the host. This tactic reduces the usage of SRP area while fulfilling the goal of limiting the steps a user has to take to reach their target. A number of commercial search engines, including GOOGLE® and YAHOO®, have implemented such “quicklinks”.